bewitchedfandomcom-20200217-history
List of Bewitched episodes
Season 1 (1964–65) #I, Darrin, Take This Witch, Samantha #Be It Ever So Mortgaged #Mother Meets What's-His-Name #It Shouldn't Happen to a Dog #Help, Help, Don't Save Me #Little Pitchers Have Big Fears #The Witches Are Out #Witch or Wife? #The Girl Reporter #Just One Happy Family #It Takes One to Know One #...And Something Makes Three #Love is Blind #Samantha Meets the Folks #A Vision of Sugar Plums #It's Magic #A Is for Aardvark #The Cat's Meow #A Nice Little Dinner Party #Your Witch Is Showing #Ling Ling #Eye of the Beholder #Red Light, Green Light #Which Witch Is Which? #Pleasure O'Reilly #Driving Is the Only Way to Fly #There's No Witch Like an Old Witch #Open the Door Witchcraft #Abner Kadabra #George, the Warlock #That Was My Wife #Illegal Separation #A Change of Face #Remember the Main #Eat at Mario's #Cousin Edgar Season 2 (1965–66) #Alias Darrin Stephens #A Very Special Delivery #We're in for a Bad Spell #My Grandson, the Warlock #The Joker Is a Card #Take Two Aspirin and Half a Pint of Porpoise Milk #Trick or Treat #The Very Informal Dress #And Then I Wrote #Junior Executive #Aunt Clara's Old Flame #A Strange Little Visitor #My Boss, the Teddy Bear #Speak the Truth #A Vision of Sugar Plums #The Magic Cabin #Maid to Order #And Then There Were Three #My Baby, the Tycoon #Samantha Meets the Folks #Fastest Gun on Madison Avenue #The Dancing Bear #Double Tate #Samantha the Dressmaker #The Horse's Mouth #Baby's First Paragraph #The Leprechaun #Double Split #Disappearing Samantha #Follow That Witch (Part 1) #Follow That Witch (Part 2) #A Bum Raps #Divided He Falls #Man's Best Friend #The Catnapper #What Every Young Man Should Know #The Girl with the Golden Nose #Prodigy Season 3 (1966-67) Season 4 (1967-68) #Long Live the Queen #Toys in Babeland #Business, Italian Style #Double, Double Toil and Trouble #Cheap, Cheap #No Zip in My Zap #Birdies, Bogeys and Baxter #The Safe and Sane Halloween #Out of Sync, Out of Mind #That Was No Chick, That Was My Wife #Allergic to Macedonian Dodo Birds #Samantha's Thanksgiving to Remember #Solid Gold Mother-in-Law #My What Big Ears You Have #I Get Your Nannie, You Get My Goat #Humbug Not To Be Spoken Here #Samantha's Da Vinci Dilemma #Once in A Vial #Snob in the Grass #If They Never Met #Hippie, Hippie, Hooray #A Prince of a Guy #McTavish #How Green Was My Grass #To Twitch or Not to Twitch #Playmates #Tabitha's Cranky Spell #I Confess #A Majority of Two #Samantha's Secret Saucer #The No-Harm Charm #The Man of the Year #Splitsville Season 5 (1968-69) Season 6 (1969-70) Season 7 (1970-71) Season 8 (1971/72) #How Not to Lose Your Head to King Henry VIII (part 1) #How Not to Lose Your Head to King Henry VIII (part 2) #Samantha and the Loch Ness Monster #Samantha's Not So Leaning Tower of Pisa #Bewitched, Bothered, and Baldoni #Paris, Witches Style #The Ghost Who Made a Spectre of Himself #TV or Not TV #A Plague on Maurice and Samantha #Hansel and Gretel in Samanthaland #The Warlock in the Gray Flannel Suit #The Eight-Year Itch Witch #Three Men and a Witch on a Horse #Adam, Warlock or Washout #Samantha's Magic Sitter #Samantha is Earthbound #Serena's Richcraft #Samantha on Thin Ice #Serena's Youth Pill #Tabitha's First Day in School #George Washington Zapped Here (part 1) #George Washington Zapped Here (part 2) #School Days, School Haze #A Good Turn Never Goes Unpunished #Samantha's Witchcraft Blows a Fuse #The Truth, Nothing but the Truth, So Help Me Sam